The World Will Exist Around Me But She Doesn't
by lean9337
Summary: Sesshomaru has given out his last secret, he'll do anything to protect the person who is his secret but how far will he have to go!
1. Chapter 1 : Why Picnics Go Wrong

**Hi guys this is actually my first thingy mijjigy and please forgive me for any errors i make.**

**Ok first of all i don't own inuysha or the manga or the anime I respect all the work put into it and i respect Rumiko Takahashi for her brilliant work!**

**Ok lets get started! I can finally get some ideas out of my head. Oh guys also the first chapter has basically nothing to do with Sesshomaru but the second has a lot of surprises, but also it won't make much sense if you go straight there so please read first Chapter.**

**Also please do not be mad if it takes me a while to update I have to juggle a lot of school work with this stuff... anyway I'll try to make my chapters as long as possible. :) oh and pleeeaaaaasssee review! I need to know what to work on!**

**Oh by the way the different lines separating means a new POV (Point of View)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a bright slightly sunny morning... SIT BOY!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha snarled looking at me angrily.

What a _jerk can't even say thank you!_

"CAN'T YOU EVEN SHARE FOR ONCE!" I shouted a little too loudly.

Shippou, Inuyasha, Sango and Mirokou looked at me like they'd seen a ghost.

"Well what are you waiting for EAT!"

"Hey! Inuyasha that was mine!" Shippou cried out.

"LIVE WITH IT!" Inuyasha snapped.

Shippou leaned towards Inuyasha chopsticks tense, just when Inuyasha was about to pop the piece of beautifully homemade fried chicken he snatched it from Inuyasha's grasp.

"DAMN YOU LITTLE..."

He reached out and whumph there was a little bump on shippou's head.

"What was THAT for!"

* * *

Why is Kagome looking at me like that...

"NO KAGOME I'M..."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

"Hey that's no fair! He stole my food!" Inuyasha cried out still fighting the spell.

_She stands up completely flabbergasted, stalking away angrily, HOW can I say i'm sorry! She'd never understand! What an idiot, Shippou had it coming anyway..._

* * *

_How dare HE, it isn't right to hit kids like that! WHAT A JERK. What does he think he's doing, he's following me!._

I turned around suddenly and not even thinking about what i was doing i slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow" he groaned.

I turned to the nearest tree and slid down to the trunk to the floor, already tears were forming in my eyes, gently rolling down. I stared at my hands... how could these hands do that.

"Kagome... I'm sorry about before, I was sorry I made you upset" Inuyasha whispered.

Suddenly I got up and pulled him into my arms,

"You idiot, idiot, idiot" I whispered against his shoulder head butting it all the while.

* * *

A villager screams"DEMON! SHE'S A DEMON!"

Inuyasha perks his little, fluffy white ears up.

"Did you hear that Kagome?"

"Loud and clear" she sighed, she turned a tomatoe red when she realised how she had been gripping his read haori.

"It came from the village i think, I better go check it out"

Together they slowly walked back the the clearing where they had set up the picnic, strangely it had already been packed up.

"Did you guys hear the screaming lady?" Kagome asked.

"Yep" Mirokou sighed looking a little bit to smug.

"Yes" Sango snarled looking ready to kill so demons.

"Uh, yeah sort of" Shippou whispered looking frightened out of his wits.

"LETS GO KICK SOME DEMON ASS" Inuyasha yelled pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

**OMG that was awesome... that was just self-praise. If you don't mind could you pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee review just a few words would be nice. Oh and ideas would just be AWESOME. I say that too much don't I. Anyway the next chapters going to be more about Sesshomaru!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Demon Slaying, Demon Slaying

**Hi guys... again. How are you all!**

**So once again disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and i respect Rumiko Takahashi for her work.**

**Ok guys enjoy the next chapter and i might even write another few chapters TODAY! So enjoy the action! :)**

* * *

The group rode on Kirara as they sped towards the village. Kagome was shocked at how much carnage the one demon had cause in the village already, she then realised it was huge!

* * *

_WHAT ON EARTH! HOW IS INUYASHA SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT THING! It was tall at least 5x as tall as Inuyasha, I doubt my bow would have any effect on it. Wait a second that demon is a Dog-demon, WHY WOULD SESSHOMARU ATTACK THE VILLAGE WHERE RIN WAS LIVING. Unless that good for nothing guy had his reasons..._

"DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to leap off Kirara.

"Wait Inuyasha!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW STUPID!?" He growled.

"THAT ISNT SESSHOMARU!" I yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IDIOT... WHO ELSE WOULD BE..." he said pausing to think.

"ANOTHER..."

"DOG DEMON, I GET IT STAY AWAY KAGOME!"

* * *

_I was falling towards the demon now at an alarming speed, THIS was going to hurt. _

_"_Gonna get you now, YOU MONSTER" Inuyasha cried as I colided into its back stabbing Tessaiga as deep as it would go.

_This is wierd I get the feeling I know this scent but, I don't. WHAT'S GOING ON! THE DEMONS SHRINKING!_

With quite a BOOM I fell to earth, confronted by, a small girl panting a long bloody cut running across her shoulder.

"So you're the trouble causing demon!" Inuyasha puffed. _She looks so weak, she has tiny arms but her fangs are quite long and her claws have been filed to a much more __**human **__perfection. _

__"You must be Inuyasha" She let out, already panting from her exhausting and tolling wound.

"Nice to have a short acquaintance"

"UGH that sword can really cut!"

"WAIT A SECOND, aren't you one of the girls from the village?"

"Yep my name is Mikiyno" suddenly she took her bun down and her shining black hair waved down to her waists.

_Is she planning on seducing me or something because it is not working... wait a minute are those real... DOG EARS!_

"See I have ears like you, don't know why, don't care, I only know my parents abandoned me, and from what I know they're not even one of them is human, soooo could you leave me ALONE, I hate being picked on!"

"So why did you destroy so many houses, eh EH, I DON'T LIKE WALKING DESTRUCTION FACTORIES"

"I'm really sorry but when SOMEBODY stabbed be with their very PATICULAR knife I got hurt and tripped OVER!"

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE SANGO?" I asked.

"Huh?, how am I supposed to know Kagome!" Sango replied doggedly.

"I get the feeling that it is like two annoyed Inuyasha's yelling at each other except the others a girl and has black hair" Mirokou added thoughtfully.

_That is really wierd, that girl has dog ears that are black but she could transform into her full demon-dog form. Does that means she's stronger than Inuyasha, she had managed to pass for being human all these years. Is she half demon or full, if she is actually half how can she actually be able to turn into her dog demon form and Inuyasha can't!_

* * *

Suddenly i lunged at her my claws extended. She dodged him swiftly. Quite sneakily I whipped around punching her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs. She gasped trying to get the air back in.

"So you are still trying to kill me!" she chuckled, transforming into her dog form.

_I charged straight at her hoping to cut off something a I landed. Quite surprisingly her paw suddenly hit me from the side battering me out of the way. I quickly regained my step and lunged at her. I had to back away quickly though when she gave me a menacing growl and snapped her jaw inches from my face. _

"Gosh you're a scary person!"

_Woah the only answer I got was a growl, real nice!_

* * *

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled watching contenly as it flew away striking Mikiyno directly in the ribs.

"Thanks Sango you make me feel like Inuyasha's gonna win when you do that" I sighed.

"You really worry... MIROKU STOP BEING SUCH A LEECH! GET OFF! NOW!"

Kirara landed as Sango pushed Miroku off.

"Dearest Sango where shall I..." Miroku was stopped mid-sentence when she twisted him around and pointed directly at Mikiyno.

"We will attack from above!"

With a whoosh we left Miroku standing all alone within 100m of that crazy she-demon.

_I wonder if Miroku will come back alive?_

Suddenly the giant boomerang came flying back with a long scratch mark on it.

"Damn she managed to scratch it!" Sango growled absent mindedly.

"Um Sango could you take another throw it would make me feel better" I sighed.

"Oh sure I'd love to, ... you really care about him don't you?" She said puckering her lips.

"JUST THROW IT ALREADY!" I YELLED AT HER.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as the giant boomerang left her hand and began whizzing towards its target.

The giant boomerang slammed into the giant demons side breaking, at least, a few ribs. It howled out in pain and collapsed shrinking into its humanoid form.

* * *

"HEH! I've got you know haven't I" I snickered at the demon who was currently unconscious.

_It feels so wrong killing it because it is so small, anyway Kagome probably wouldn't congratulate me for doing it. She might even get mad. At me, sit sit sit sitty sit sit. Gosh she's so annoying sometimes._

* * *

Kirara landed just as Inuyasha picked up the she-demon by its wrist.

"Are you sure about this Inuyasha?" I asked worriedly.

"OF COURSE IDIOT, what use would a spare demon running around be!" He yelled at me, his temper flaring as usual.

"Go do it then! Hurry before she wakes up!" Sango sad pushingly.

Inuyasha slowly drags back Tessaiga and prepares to swing when suddenly the ground shakes knocking them all off there feet...

* * *

**Oh guys I hope you're liking this, sorry about the Sesshomaru wait he's coming next chapter he will come in. Once again please leave a review it will really help me it will give me plenty of motivation. Oh yeah and sorry this chapter was like SUPER DUPER long but i had to make it that way to include everything. Anyway later tonight I'm going to do the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Lean9337**


	3. Chapter 3 : Why is HE here

**Hey guys once again, and yes three chapters in a day was sorta rushing it but i'm pretty excited! So here it is finally i finally fitted sesshomaru just where he belongs! And yes i'll write another disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha and it is Rumiko Takahashi's property so I respect that!**

**Ok here it is guys!**

* * *

**LAST TIME: **

**Kirara landed just as Inuyasha picked up the she-demon by its wrist.**

**"Are you sure about this Inuyasha?" I asked worriedly.**

**"OF COURSE IDIOT, what use would a spare demon running around be!" He yelled at me, his temper flaring as usual.**

**"Go do it then! Hurry before she wakes up!" Sango said pushingly.**

**Inuyasha slowly drags back Tessaiga and prepares to swing when suddenly the ground shakes knocking them all off there feet...**

* * *

There was a roar and the wolf was running straight towards them. _Sesshomaru! What is my big brother doing here? _Slowly as he approached them Sesshomaru turned back to his humanoid form.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at him baring my fangs. Silence.

"You don't mind me killing it then do you?" I snapped at him drawing Tessaiga back again. I prepared to swing, 1, 2, 3!

"STOP!" Sesshomaru growled aloud.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"I must think this over..."

"WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER STUPID"

"Let the child live... she is not guilty of any crime"

Sesshomaru took the child gently from Inuyasha's hand, carrying her away, then he was gone in a flash.

_What has gotten into that guy, maybe he got sick or something, I sure hope he dies from it._

* * *

_Inuyasha should learn to have more patience, perhaps I was wrong to let her live. She is a danger to me. I don't need her...or do I. Her mother was a wretch of a demon. Ah it is Rin._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out to me.

"Oh Master I knew you would come here and visit Rin so I... is that her...?" Jaken blabbered.

"Lady Kaede, this girl is wounded" I sighed laying her on the floor so as not to stain the mattress with her blood.

"What on earth happened to...this gir... demon!?" Kaede asked shocked that the girl was in fact a demon.

"She crossed paths with Inuyasha"

"I see, wait a moment, isn't this girl from the village! I'm sure I've seen her there" Kaede said seeming worried over the girls tattered kimono.

Almost as soon as Kaede had begun gathering herbs I stood and walked out the door,

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out.

"Stay here Jaken, help Rin and Kaede with Mikiyno's wounds" I sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What?" I almost snarled impatiently.

"Is she really, THE Mikiyno, master?"

"Yes, yes she is. I would recognise her anywhere though it has been so many years though her face hasn't changed at all, since that night when you and I left at the village with those other demons pretending to be human"

I walked away from the hut dashing to find Inuyasha.

* * *

"What is his problem! Barges in stands there like he doesn't care then takes the demon and runs off what type guy is that!" I growled angily.

"You wish for answers, I have them Inuyasha"

Suddenly everyone lunged for the spot in front of him, I growled, everyone steps out of my way. Kagome if waiting for me in front of Sesshomaru. He is staring at me expectantly.

"I hope that you die quickly! For your sake!" Inuyasha said in a sorry voice.

"Um Inuyasha! He isn't sick" Kagome shoved in.

"My answers are here...

**About 14 years ago during the time when Inuyasha was still cursed to the tree of ages I was wandering my way through the land when I found a village of demons trying to pass as humans to trap passersby. I came into the village they greeted me with fear. But I knew that they were demons but I still took to one of the demons, she was quite loyal and was very beautifl. Yet I should know she fooled me with her appearances, while we slept she woke early snuck out of her bed and attempted to take Tensaiga from me. I awoke immediately and grabbed Tensaiga and attempted to cut her down while she had barely finished dressing. However she escaped even though she had lost a limb. I destroyed most of the village and slayed most of the demons there however, the she-demon escaped with some others from the makeshift village. Her name was Kira-Bi, the literal translation was killer beauty. A few months later I realised I was being followed and so one day I lead my followers to believe I had continued walking when actually I had stayed behind to survey them. In fact it was a pair of weak-looking demons, I was guessing they were mates because one held a small bundle which was very likely to be a baby. I decided to confront them actually. When I did I slayed the first then went to the second that was holding the small bundled baby. As I was about to kill her she whispered something.**

**"What did you say?" I questioned her.**

**"Kira-bi gives you her regrets on not being able to tell you the truth about her pregnancy" She whispered shaking.**

**I then slayed her and held the child to the moon light it had black hair but the deepest honey-golden eyes that radiated with joy and life. What a happy thing born from so much sadness and evil.**

**"Baba!" she said waving her hands around.**

**I licked my finger and wiped away the makeup concealing my worst dream come true, the violet crescent on her forehead matched mine. I wiped away any extra makeup I could see showing the faint reddish purple colour of the lines running from her ear to the centre of her cheek. Was she really my child I thought, I opened her mouth to see the small curved fangs already growing. I realised her fingers were also clawed with soft pink fine nails. **

**Within the night I had managed to find one human couple who I had paid very well to look after her, they lived far to the north. After that day I hadn't seen her ever again, I think of her sometimes, Rin reminds me greatly of her.**

* * *

"You... she?" Inuyasha said turning a beetroot red colour.

"I can understand why you would leave her in the middle of nowhere with HUMAN parents but why save her now hasn't she always been a BURDEN?"

"She is still my daughter" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Since when have you been so soft?" Inuyasha chuckled

"I hope someday you might understand how it feels to be a... actually you will understand eventually" Sesshomaru said pausing when Kagome turned up 10 shades of red.

"What do you mean? Kagome are you alright?"

"Oh I thought you two had made it public already" Sesshomaru chuckled looking quite smug.

"Made public what?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time looking as though they had stumbled on long lost treasures.

"Uhhh" Kagome said going even redder than before.

"Kagome what is it!"Sango cried out like an excited child.

"Uh me and Inuyasha are um... together" Kagome stuttered out in a whisper.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY SILLY!" Sango yelled only to realise all three men staring at her.

"We mated..." Kagome managed to squeeze out in a tiny whisper.

Sango simply stared open mouthed at Kagome, Kagome reached out slowly and closed Sango's open mouth.

"What will we do now with Mikiyno and all?" Miroku sighed.

* * *

**Ok guys that was actually the third chapter sorry about it being sooooo long and could you please leave a review for me!**

**So I might post the next chapter either tommorow or on saturday anyway guys enjoy and please leave a review thank you!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Getting to Know Another Half

**Hey guys this is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! There will not be so much action in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I respect Rumiko Takahashi's work.**

* * *

"How is she Kaede?"

"Oh Kagome it is ye!" Kaede said almost scared out if her socks when Kagome arrived at their hut.

"She got hurt pretty badly when she battled Inuyasha" Kagome said in a worried voice.

"Aye"

"But! She's healing already!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Learning To Be a Dad

**Hey guys, again, this is going to be the fifth chapter and Sesshomaru and Mikiyno will be spending some time together. I hope you like this chapter guys it might be sort of mushy though and i'm not especially good at mushy moments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I respect Rumiko Takahashi for her work and inspiring me to write this.**

**Ok here it is guys!**

* * *

_Ugh, why do I feel like I hit my head really hard... AWOWAWOW. Ugh, oh I remember now, Sesshomaru said to me that he was my father. Could it be true. Why don't I feel angry. HE ABANDONED ME WITH **HUMAN **PARENTS! What was he thinking?_

"Mikiyno is worrying me, she has not woken in a while" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Be patient Sesshomaru, ye telling her ye was her father must have been quite the shock!" Kaede replied quickly

"I cannot stay in the village long or else the humans will be upset"

"If ye wish ye may camp outside of the village but that is unecessary"

"I will come back later"

* * *

"UGH, Kaede are you there?" I sighed grasping my head.

"Oh! Yes child I am here!" Kaede said seeming surprised.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

I pulled myself up and walked towards the door, when I got to the door a wave of dizziness washed over me making me almost topple over.

"Child please lay back down!" Kaede begged me.

"NO!" I growled back at her, she shrank away from me when I glared at her and snarled.

I ran from the hut my bare feet pattering across the grass as I ran, I was suddenly aware of Sesshomaru's scent lingering about the forest just outside of the village. I ran like the wind following his scent when suddenly I came upon a camp, there was no way to tell whether it was Sesshomaru's but it had a stronger smell than before. Suddenly someone held a knife to my throat.

"Where is Sesshomaru!?" I queried. Suddenly the unknown holding the knife relaxed and took the knife away.

"Oh it is you, Mikiyno." he sighed.

I whipped my head around.

"Oh you scared me Sesshomaru!"

Silence. _Woah this is awkward. What should I ask him. Why did he leave me there? Who is my mother? What am I? Where has he been?_

"I know you must have a lot of... SLAP" His statement paused by my hand whipping across his face. Suddenly I buried my face in his chest and burst into sobs.

He put a single hand on my back and patted me very slowly. Pat... pat... pat... pat.

"I have one question for you though" I said my voice breaking on drew me away from him and looked down at me, with those golden eyes so deep I could drown in them forever.

"Ahem ahem, what was your question?" he asked, only then did I realise that I had been staring at him for quite a while.

"Uuh um well ah um..." I stuttered out.

"Yes?" He looked at me again with those deep eyes with such forgiviness. _Ok this is wierd how can I hate him if i'm having mixed feelings!?_

"Well I was wondering, why did you l..lea..lea..l...l...leave me!?" I said stuttering bursting back into tears on the word leave.

"Shhhhh" he said holding my sobbing head against his shoulder.

"W...wh..wh...why? I had al...al...aa...a.a...a.. ..always wanted to m.m...m...mee..mee...meet you!" I said trying hard not to stutter my words.

"I'm sorry... you were always so human-like so I decided I wanted to give you another life... a better one"

"Aaaaaaaaw how sweet" _i'm finding it hard not to cry now._

_"_I never meant to hurt you"

"It is OK"

"Sorry" he sighed hugging me.

"You know what?"

"What is it Mikiyno?"

"Wouldn't it be great if you could stick around for a little longer?" I asked. _I hope he says sure._

**__"Sure, for you"**

* * *

**Well guys how was that for story writing! I hope you liked the last bit!**

**If you don't mind pls leave a review! Well I might be able to publish the 6th chapter tonight maybe tommorow morning!**

**Hope I hear from you!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Surprise Visit

**Hey guys again, sorry for the slow update! Anyway there will be quite a lot of anger being thrown around in this chapter so beware!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! I respect Rumiko Takahashi's work too!**

**Ok here it is:**

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" I screeched at him.

"I've decided to leave" Sesshomaru replied cooly.

"YOU AREN'T ACTUALLY SERIOUSLY LEAVING ME HERE RIGHT? RIGHT? WITH THESE **HUMANS!?" **I screeched, feeling suddenly distressed, I whined at him.

"Don't follow me"

"**HOW **COULD YOU BE SOOOOOOOO **COLD!?" **I shrieked my voice getting higher with distress.

_What is wrong with HIM, we just met how could he just leave and pretend like it never EVER happened, what a jerk!_

__"Please understand... SLAP" He said, but was suddenly stopped by a whopping slap to the face.

"I'm sorry, I was..." I burst into sobs and buried myself in his fur.

"Mikiyno.." He sighed.

_Few I could have killed him then, lucky I just slapped him. I felt my angry demon rising from within me, I could feel the red flashing over my eyes. Woah that actually was close._ _OOOOHHHH his fur is SOOOOOOOO fluffy! Sooooo nice!_

__"I must go!" with a sharp turn he was gone already running into the mist, I collapsed to the muddy forest floor my body convulsing with pain and sobs. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

_How can I feel this, HE LEFT ME! I SHOULD BE HAPPY!_

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU, DAD, SESSHOMARU!" I screamed into the mist. I picked myself up and stumbled through the mist in the direction he left.

"YOU!" the voice, was familiar, it sounded like... Sesshomaru's... I whipped around.

"Who are..?" I was stopped mid sentence when she snarled at me her eyes going red. She was tall, she had waist long moon-white hair, her face was marble-like in colour, it was still and pale except for the fact she was crouched in a battle position and growling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. _Wow the cold is really getting to my bones. _I shivered.

"I am... a better answer would be who are you?" she asked, _woah she seems inteligent._

"I live in a village not far north of here, with friends... _and Sesshomaru..." _I sighed saying the first part as barely a whisper.

"A village, sure, sure, you're a demon right?" _Well duh Sherlock, who does she think she is talking to me like that. _

_"_Yes"

"Then why were you wandering out her alone?"

"I was talking to someone and they had to go so I got lost"

"You don't smell lost"she said a hint of dark humor in her voice.

"Heh who are you to tell me what I smell like?" I snarled out, my patience was really waning with this girl.

She growled the red coming back into her eyes, _ok maybe it wasn't exactly such a good idea to provoke her_.

"What do you want petty she-demon?" She growled at me fangs exposed.

"What do you want and who are you?"

"I am Princess of the Western Lands!"

"P..P...Princess?" I stuttered out.

"You stink of SESSHOMARU! Where is he! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM!"

She lunged at me claws extended

"CLAWS OF FURY!"

I dodged her attack of dark spinning blades.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"EXPLAIN! WHY WOULD I WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION, LOWLY CREATURE!"

I dodged her claws once again.

"Stop!" I roared startling her.

She stopped in her tracks staring at me. I growled letting my inner demon, I watched as she stared at me in horror, I don't know who she is pretending she is Sesshomaru's sister. I felt the red wash over my eyes then the tickle in my back and my body growing out and me going higher and higher.

"Meh, you look scary" she said smiling at me evilly.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" I roared.

"Your an dog demon how surprsing.

Suddenly she bent over and let out an extremely loud growl.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS A REAL DOG DEMON!"

I wanted to whimper as she transformed, it was impossible, her form was almost twice as large as mine her fur a beautiful shining white her eyes a shocking blood red.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR" she roared. The ground shook as she roared, it was almost as if the world listened to her!

I lunged at her throat, _yes! GOD NO!_ Instead of finding a meaty register in her throat I ended up flying past and crashing into the forest below. _Damn she's better than I though even for being so bulky she can move with such grace._

"MIKIYNO WHO IS THAT?" At my front paw I could see Inuyasha holding the transformed Tessaiga. I quickly transformed to my normal self.

"WHO IS SHE" he yelled over a ground-shaking roar.

"I DON'T KNOW SHE CLAIMS TO BE SESSHOMARU'S SISTER!?" I yelled back.

"HANYOU! Don't you know anything about demon fighting honour? I suppose not, guessing you were raised **HUMAN" **Inuyasha flinched at her comment.

"Hey don't hurt my niece here!" he replied. _Strange, I had never heard him use that word on me "niece"._

"She says you're royal family, come over here and prove it!"

Within seconds she had covered the hundreds of yards between them.

"I can't prove it"

"Ugh how can I tell you're not just a shape shifter!" Inuyasha growled keeping me behind him.

"If I were, I would be quite a powerful one, lately my mother has wanted me to travel and wished me not to attract any unwanted attention so I was forced to pass as a human" she sighed, very gently she took flask from her pack and wet some of her sleeve, she then scrubbed it gently across her face.

Inuyasha gasped as she took her hand from her face, I nearly fainted, she had a violet crescent on her forehead and two other purple marks running from her ear to the centre of her cheek.

"I should kill you just in case anyway!" Inuyasha growled drawing Tessaiga. The demon leapt a few metres back back flipping and landing quite soundly.

"Wait who is that?" I asked seeing someone approaching through the mist. Inuyasha squinted trying to see the figure.

Suddenly the figure appeared and placed a hand on the other demons shoulder.

"KiraInu, is that you?" the figure asked.

Suddenly a draft came in and took some of the mist away.

"SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha and I said in unison surprise emanated from both of us.

* * *

**Well that was a little bit long but I liked it! Could you please leave a review it would be very nice to know someone likes this!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Princess KiraInu of the West

**Hi guys this is the next chapter and I know that its a bit off track but it still on topic sort of.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the characters but I do own my story and Princess KiraInu Please review!**

* * *

Last time:

"If I were, I would be quite a powerful one, lately my mother has wanted me to travel and wished me not to attract any unwanted attention so I was forced to pass as a human" she sighed, very gently she took flask from her pack and wet some of her sleeve, she then scrubbed it gently across her face.

Inuyasha gasped as she took her hand from her face, I nearly fainted, she had a violet crescent on her forehead and two other purple marks running from her ear to the centre of her cheek.

"I should kill you just in case anyway!" Inuyasha growled drawing Tessaiga. The demon leapt a few metres back back flipping and landing quite soundly.

"Wait who is that?" I asked seeing someone approaching through the mist. Inuyasha squinted trying to see the figure.

Suddenly the figure appeared and placed a hand on the other demons shoulder.

"KiraInu, is that you?" the figure asked.

Suddenly a draft came in and took some of the mist away.

"SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha and I said in unison surprise emanated from both of us.

* * *

"Oh Sesshomaru I've missed you so much!" she then threw her arms around him.

"You've grown much KiraInu in the last four and a half centuries!" Sesshomaru stood away from her embrace and looked her up and down.

"Thank you brother!" she said looking at him happily.

_I am feeling very annoyed, Sesshomaru knew we had a little sister and NEVER bothered to tell me!_

"Ah yes, Inuyasha come here" I walked up and bonked Sesshomaru over the head.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AIN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS?"

"Inuyasha please calm down, I wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot with you like you did Sesshomaru" She said sweetly.

"After all she is much more of a proficient killer than me" Sesshomaru commented.

* * *

I sat back letting the adults to all the talking, after a while Sesshomaru left Inuyasha and the Princess KiraInu together and came over to me.

"Does this mean you're staying?" I asked hopefully.

"No i'm sorry Mikiyno, but KiraInu was never looking for me she was simply here on the request of our pestilent mother who had set out to see if you had existed, there is no need for me here"

"Go then, save me the pain"

Within seconds Sesshomaru was gone back into the mist.

"So you must be Mikiyno?" she asked me. _How strange, Inuyasha stands beside willingly, the only person he usually ever does that to is Kagome. Maybe he trusts her or maybe it is a "royal" thing._

"Yes I am"

"Nice to meet you, sorry we got off on the wrong foot" she said her smile sweet. I would imagine it hard for Inuyasha to hate such a forgiving person.

"It's ok"

"Anyway Queen Mother sent me to check if you were real, if you were she wanted me to make sure you could hold yourself in the demon-filled world. It seems you have access your fathers transforming abilities. I just wanted to ask, you are not full dog-demon are you?"

"No i am not"

"Well then thats ok with me anyway!" Inuyasha seemed to flinch at this strange statement.

"That makes a lot of sense" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry about calling you a hanyou, my father used to tell me that it was a good way of making foes feel downgraded" she said holding Inuyasha's tense hand reassuringly.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes"

"What was he like?"

"He was a very paradoxical man who tends to wander about in his mind sometimes daydreaming even but as you may well know he has a weak spot for humans, I mean I wouldn't call it a weak spot, I'd call it a heart" she said her face glowing as she spoke of him as if he were still alive.

"You seem to know him well" Inuyasha sighed seeming more curious by the second.

"Not actually, my mother sends me off to distant lands to negotiate deals so I am rarely at the palace not even to mention whether my father is at the palace when I visit" she seemed put off by this for a second but her mood almost immediately turned sunny again.

"You know Princess it is very strange how you are not even remotely like Sesshomaru" Inuyasha questioned deeper with curiousity.

"You know you can just call me KiraInu without the honourific, and yes, I believe it is because since the time when I was about 150 my mother has sent my to far off countries and other places to make all sorts of deals with well, mainly humans. I think that is why i'm so different to my brother who has spent the last 500 years looking to become more powerful" she said looking as if into the distance in a thinking trance.

"Hey Princ.. KiraInu are you planning on staying in the village?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why yes actually!" she replied.

"Good you can stay at my place with Kagome and I" he said saying it as if Kagome wouldn't care.

"Is that really ok?" She asked.

"Yeah why not?"

"Nevermind"

So the three now friends walked towards the village and Inuyasha began telling KiraInu about the surrounding land and the village.

* * *

"Miroku! Miroku! Sango!?" I ran towards their hut, from here I could hear their children screaming playfully.

"Oh hello Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked intercepting her outside the hut.

"I sense a VERY powerful demonic aura approaching the village and I want to stop it before it gets here!"

"Ill be back in a few seconds then!" Sango said rushing inside the hut.

Sango was quite good at fufilling her promise, she was back in just under 10 seconds dragging Miroku by the ear.

"I can feel it too now!" Miroku yelped in pain.

* * *

**This is going to be a very big misunderstanding. Well ok guys this was a pretty good chapter! Could you please leave a review thanks!**


End file.
